In many applications, it is often desirable to passively extract energy from rotating systems, such as tires, windmills, or waterwheels. Some conventional systems harvest this energy by inducing relative motion between the rotating system and a stationary system having a center of gravity offset from the rotational axis. Examples of such systems can include pendulum systems or hanging mass systems (eccentric mass systems). However, conventional eccentric-mass driven systems, such as pendulum systems, experience instabilities when the rotating surface to which the eccentric mass is coupled receives outside stimulus (e.g. vibrations, bumps, rotational oscillations, etc.), particularly when the rotating surface rotates at the excitation frequency for the given eccentric mass. In response to an outside stimulus, the eccentric mass tends to rotate with the system, resulting in radial oscillations that can be detrimental to the energy extraction system or to the rotating surface to which the energy extraction system is coupled.
Thus, there is a need in the energy extraction field to create a new and useful energy extraction system having a stabilizing mechanism.